Pitch Perfect
by winterbabyy
Summary: Massie has a fabulous life, until she moves to Westchester. Now, she has to beat Derrick, the snooty pretty boy of the school who doesn't really give her a warm welcome. The way she'll do it? By becoming the coordinator of the school's loser girl's music club, the Soprano Committee. She'll take them to victory and hurt Derrick's Beat Freaks's pride. DH/MB, CF/KG and more...
1. A While Back

**Voice-a-thon.**  
**Westchester, New York.**  
**October 4, 2011.**

"Hello, Soprano Committee," Derrick drawled, materializing next to Kristen.

The blonde bit her lower lip, knowing what was coming. In comparison to Derrick's Beat Freaks, they'd done shamefully horribly that year's Voice-a-thon. Dylan and Nikki, the other members of the Soprano Committee, sighed, disappointed in themselves.

Derrick held up his first place trophy. "We got the top spot again! What about you guys? Second? Third? Oh, that's right. You didn't even rank in the top three."

"We know," said the hot-tempered Nikki.

Derrick smiled. "You guys did awesome-"

Dylan and Kristen looked up, not believing their ears.

"-ly horrible," Derrick finished, his smirk growing. He placed his arms around the two girls. "I love you three, you know? You always make the competition easier. Though, for us, there never is one."

"We always win," Josh finished for his friend, appearing next to Derrick. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to keep talking to Derrick, but he's gotta attend Skye Hamilton's party."

"You got invited to her party?" Kristen asked, gasping.

The Beat Freaks, thanks to their good looks, talented voices, and loads of money, were at the top of Octavian Day High's food chain. But even so, it surprised the girls that he had been invited to such an event. Skye Hamilton was a well-known model, therefore, her parties were only for the elite of the elite.

Derrick shook his head. "Isn't it obvious that we would?"

Kristen bit her lower lip. Of course it was. Derrick and his buddies were even more popular than their talented soccer team. They were at the top.

"See you losers!" Josh exclaimed, as he and his friend left, laughing at the three girls they'd left behind.

Unlike the Beat Freaks, the Soprano Committee was at the very bottom of the school's food chain.

"You shouldn't have asked," Nikki grumbled at Kristen, crossing her arms. "Now you've fed their ego."

Dylan pursed her lips. "It's not as if there isn't a reason for them to not have a big one."

Kristen sighed. "Don't worry, girls. We'll get them next time!"

"We didn't even qualify for regionals," Nikki informed her.

"But we will next year. Trust me."

* * *

**Hastings High's Soccer Court**  
**Malibu, California.**  
**May 18, 2012.**

"Go go go Pumas!" Massie exclaimed with all her might. A huge, proud grin was plastered on her face as she jumped around, cheering on for the Hastings Pumas in the California Soccer Finals. It was obvious they were going to win.

The game finally ended, with the Pumas winning by considerable amount of goals. Massie, as the captain of the cheerleaders, broke out into the school's official cheer. She began to dance to her routine, and her crew followed along. The students of her school in the stands cheered even louder than her.

That was proving to be the best last day of school ever.

Her school's team won the finals, she had been voted the most beautiful girl in all of her high school for the yearbook, and she'd just finished her junior year. That meant only one year left for her to start her well-thought-of plans. The one in which she was the boss of herself.

Conner Foley, the hottest member of the soccer team, approached her, looking even more handsome in his uniform.

"Hey, Massie," he said.

Massie smiled, looking up at him with flirty eyes. "Hey, Conner. Nice game today."

"Thanks," he replied with a grin, equally flirty. "You looked pretty good cheering for us today."

Massie giggled. "I know."

Conner bit his lower lip, smiling. "Well... I came here to ask you ahead of time to dance with me in the school's end-of-the-year dance this afternoon. I figured that there would be a line of guys asking you to dance, so I wanted to make sure I'd get to be with you."

"It's obvious we'll be named queen and king this party, we'll be spending much time together," Massie told him. She eyed him. "Which I'm definitely looking forward to."

Conner grinned, and Massie bit her lower lip.

"I've gotta go and get to my house. All of the cheer team is getting prepared there," Massie continued. "But it was very nice seeing you."

"You too," Conner replied.

It was not the best last day ever. It was the best day ever. And Massie was right, she was named queen of the dance and Conner became her king. People never stopped admiring her, complimenting her, and worshipping the ground she walked on.

Yes, it had been the time of her life.

Until she got home and her parents told her they were moving to Westchester.

* * *

**a/n:** Hey guys! I'm Elizabeth, a new writer here. So I just wanted to thank you for reading this (it means a lot!) and to point out a few things.

This is sort of inspired by this movie called Pitch Perfect. I haven't seen it yet, but I did see the trailer and a few clips. In fact, the Voice-a-thon part in this is slightly inspired by a part from the trailer. I'll also be taking some song ideas and glee club names later on from Glee, even though I've never watched the show :P I do listen to their covers, though, because most of them are pretty good.

Once again, thanks! Hope you liked it :)


	2. The School's Monarchy

**Octavian Day High's Entrance**  
**Westchester, New York.**  
**September 10, 2012.**

"Mass, we're here!" Massie's stepfather, Charles, announced, smiling at the seventeen-year-old.

Massie pursed her lips, looking out the window. Her school back in California had much more majestic looks, but she had to admit it, Octavian Day High wasn't painful to look at.

"I hope you have a nice day," her mom, Kendra, told her.

Massie nodded, even though Kendra couldn't see. "I'll make sure to do that."

Four years ago, the Block family lost two very important things in a car accident: her mother's sight, and the life of Massie's father, William. And though Massie didn't admit it to anyone other than her dog, Bean, she still very much missed her smiling father. The brunette shook those sad thoughts away before opening the door to her SUV.

Smoothing down her uniform's skirt, she began to make her way toward the double doors that led to the school's inside. Unfortunately for Massie, the school required uniforms. She couldn't dazzle everyone with her costy and Vogue covergirl-worthy outfits. Which was why she'd made sure to add a Blair Waldorf feeling to her uniform. If she was going to live uptown now, she'd have to play the part, too. Her fashion, her makeup, her hairstyle... everything had to change.

The fresh scent of the pines surrounding the school blew as a light breeze past Massie's face as she climbed up the two stairs before the entrance. Massie stopped, taking a second to breath in. That moment reminded her of the day she began sixth grade, which was the beginning of the three most horrible years of her life. She was a bullied music freak who dressed like a geek. It wasn't until she entered high school that she abandoned music and became more fashion-wise that people began to notice her gorgeous features.

Reminding herself that she did not look like a geek right then, she pushed the doors open. Greeted by warmth, she looked around the elegant hallways, keeping her cool façade.

As she strutted down the hallways, all the eyes turned to look at her. She could hear whispers. But they weren't criticizing ones, they were ones full with admiration and respect. Massie could differentiate them now very well. Her lips curled upward in a smirk. She had one goal set in her mind when she first moved there. It was not to make new friends, or to date the hottest guy around... it was to impress. And she was doing a very fine job at it.

"Hello," a singsong voice chirped. Massie found herself facing a graceful blonde. "You must be Massie Block."

Massie smiled, glad that people recognized her. "That's right... and you are?"

"Kori Geddman," the girl introduced herself. "I'm the daughter of James Geddman, your stepfather's temporal business partner."

Massie's eyes sparkled. "Oh, that's right. He worked with my father in a case a while ago. How's he doing? He was very kind when he came to visit Malibu."

And so, a very rich girl conversation began within the two. It turned out that Kori was not just one of the richest girls around, but also the alpha of the school. By talking with her in the hallways, Massie had just gotten her ticket to popularity.

The first periods passed, and soon, it was time for lunch. Massie was treating herself to a delicious salad in an elegant cafeteria, sitting on the popular kids' territory, table number five. Some cheerleaders, the school's soccer players, and other rich kids sat around her. And even though they were in an interesting conversation, Massie's amber eyes couldn't help but wander toward the cafeteria's entrance. Five of the most handsome boys she'd ever seen were making their way toward the table next to her.

"Oh. My. God," Massie gasped. "Who are those?"

"The hottest guys at school," Kori told her, smiling flirtily at the boys (who didn't spare Massie's newfound friend a glance). "The blonde one is Derrick, the hot tanned one is Josh, the curly guy is Kemp, that blue-eyed boy in the middle is James, and the one with ash brown hair is Chris. They're the Beat Freaks."

Massie nearly spit her Evian water. "Beat Freaks?!"

Kori giggled. "I know it sounds... loserish. They're the school's boy's musical group. But they have angelic voices, hot looks, and lots of money. Plus, they've always managed to place the school's name in a very good position."

Massie eyed the boys.

"They're, like, the kings of the school," Strawberry, Kori's friend, informed Massie.

"We're the queens," Kori quipped, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

The blonde boy, Derrick, looked up. His hazel eyes met Massie's. He raised an eyebrow, very smugly, before returning to his food. Massie pursed her lips in distaste. He reminded her of the snob back home who'd made sure everybody in middle school hated her.

Three girls passed by the Beat Freaks's tables.

Kori groaned. "And those are the school's jesters, the Soprano Committee. They're the girls' musical group, and they suck."

Massie bit her lower lip as Derrick stuck out his leg, tripping the blonde one of the three. The girl stood up, ignoring everyone's snickers, and made her way to a table. The redhead followed, not looking pleased, but not affected, either. The only one who showed any reaction was a jet black-haired girl, who glared at Derrick before following her friends.

"I don't know why they don't quit," Strawberry mused. "They would have such an easier life if they'd just stopped with that club of theirs."

Massie looked down at her salad. Having been a bullying victim before, she'd never been part of a heist to terrorize students back home. And she wasn't planning on being in one in Westchester, either. Unless it involved Derrick, who was still cackling at the blonde's trip.

In her 'out' list, Derrick was first.

* * *

**a/n:** I just wanted to tell you about the main characters who won't appear until later chapters: Claire, Cam, and Alicia. Don't worry if you're fans of them, they will appear later on :) I think I'll be able to update tomorrow, because (for the first time), my homework isn't so time-absorbing. Plus, I've got Monday off (yay!). Well, hope you liked it!


	3. A New Committee Member

**Octavian Day High's Bathroom.**  
**Westchester, New York.**  
**September 10, 2012.**

School was finally about to end. But the day was just at its peak for Massie. Kori and Strawberry were going to take her to Westchester's hottest mall for some celebratory shopping. And from what she heard, it had one of MAC's biggest stores in the state of New York. That plus a See by Chloe white sweater dress she'd tracked a while back. The results said that one of the stores that had it in stock was in Westchester.

Finishing up her make-up, she turned around to leave. However, a vintage-styled pink poster hung on the wall. She could read the cursive letters on the top of the page that said _The Soprano Committee._ And below that, in normal Arial letters, it read _Auditions!_ And just like Massie had expected, no one had signed up.

She bit her lower lip. The Soprano Committee would not be bullied if it weren't for their music club. She knew that. After all, right after she quit music, everything in the world lightened up for her. She sighed, remembering those days. One particular day in seventh grade stood out.

She remembered having been invited by the popular girls to eat with them in lunch. Massie, being the fool she was back then, hadn't suspected a thing and happily accepted, thinking she was finally going to be able to fit in. But just as she sat down on their table, the girls began to insult her, and make her feel the baddest she'd ever felt about herself. And to top it off, the cutest soccer player (and her crush... now known as Conner Foley, the one who'd asked Massie out last time) had dumped a slushie on her that he'd bought from the new slushie stand the school had installed.

Massie's jaw tensed, remembering how she'd cried in public that day (something that she didn't do, not even back in middle school) and skipped school, running home. Her father, however, seemed to be a psychic and had his guitar ready. And she sang her feelings out with Landslide by Stevie Nicks.

Massie shook those memories away, not wanting to obsess over the past. Her life was good now.

"Would you like to sign up?"

Massie turned around, just to find the blonde who'd earlier been tripped.

"Uh, no," Massie answered, preparing to leave.

The blonde's smile disappeared. "But... but I saw you looking at it with contemplation."

"I was trying to remember something," Massie muttered, opening the door to leave. Yes, just like the blonde, she'd also been too eager to have more people join the music club.

The blonde followed her outside. "Are you sure? You look like the type of girl who can sing."

Massie stopped in her tracks, turning to look at the girl with her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? Could you please elaborate how a-" Massie stopped herself with a sigh. She inspected the blonde in front of her. She was wearing her uniform to utmost perfection, not styled in any way like Massie's. Her blonde hair, which was sort of wavy, finished right below her shoulders, and there wasn't a hair out of sight. Her headband was pink, her bag was pink, and the notebook she had in her hands was vintage-styled pink. Massie could bet her entire fortune that this girl had designed the sign-up sheets. And she could bet her dog's life that she was the type of girly girl who got straight A's, was the teacher's pet, still owned teddy-bears, and dressed up in pretty summer dresses and skirts in the weekends. Just that bullied. "What's your name?"

The girl stood up straighter, smiling. "Kristen Gregory. I'm a Senior and the leader of the Soprano Committee."

"I've just got one question for you," Massie stated.

"Sure, of course."

"Do you have a collection of teddy-bears on your bed?" Massie asked.

Kristen blinked, confused by the question. "Uh... yes, but I don't see what that's-"

"My point's proven. Bye," Massie told her. The brunette also had a collection of teddy-bears back home, but she just needed and excuse to escape from Kristen without blowing her off rudely. She felt something settle inside her. It seemed as if she almost regretted not joining the Soprano Committee. But she wasn't going to risk her popularity for some music club.

"I knew you had a loser in you."

Massie stopped, pursing her lips. That voice didn't sound nice and sweet like Kristen's. It sounded snobby and idiotic. And it was a male's. Turning around, she found herself facing Derrick. Kristen had gone awfully quiet, and was pretending to look at her pink Juicy Couture-covered phone.

"Excuse me?" Massie challenged. "I hope you did not just call me that, because you will regret it."

Derrick smirked. "What? You and Soprano here will make me regret it? Ha!" He placed an arm around Kristen's petite figure, pulling her closer. "Nice trip you had today. Too bad your vocal chords couldn't be hurt in the process."

Kristen remained silent.

"What, mouse ate your tongue, jester?" Derrick questioned.

Massie saw a moment of braveness flash in Kristen's face. The blonde addressed Massie. "If you ignore it, it will go away."

Massie laughed, not believing that Kristen would say that.

Derrick scowled. "Who do you think you are? Do you know what your stand in this school is-"

"Yes she knows," Massie replied. "And quite frankly, she doesn't care."

People were beginning to gather up around the three, still keeping their distance, though.

Derrick hesitated for a while. "Did I ask you?"

"Nope," Massie replied. "You didn't ask me anything because you knew I'd leave you speechless like I did a few seconds ago."

Derrick remained silent. To make up for his lack of comebacks, he sized her down.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" Massie continued, stepping closer to him. She scoffed, chuckling in sarcasm. "Puh-lease."

"You will regret this," Derrick murmured.

"No, _you_ will," Massie snapped back. "You think you're all high and mighty for bullying _girls_, but that just shows what a coward you are. I know people say you reign this school for three things: money, looks, and your voices. Mainly your voices. Well, tell you what? I'll bring the Soprano Committee to victory this year. I heard about something called Voice-a-thon... what would you do if they beat you?"

Derrick laughed. "Seriously? The Soprano Committee?"

People around her laughed, and Massie felt for a while regret of what she'd done. Could the bullying days be back?

But Kristen stopped those feelings. Her eyes sparkled as her smile grew. "Really? You're going to sing with us?"

Massie shook her head, more determined than before. "Not sing, Kristen. I'm not in the mood to sing with a group of sopranos."

Kristen looked confused. "Oh, that's just the name. I'm the only soprano, Dylan and Nikki are mezzo. In fact, maybe we should change the name-"

"Sorry, no. But I'll help you by being the boss of you three," Massie cut in. "I'll coordinate you and take you to win that first place trophy in the Voice-a-thons."

"That's fine, too," Kristen chirped, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," Derrick told them.

"And you will," Massie answered, turning on her heel and strutting down the hallways to the school's exit.

* * *

**a/n:** Yes, it all begins! I don't know if anyone of you see Pretty Little Liars, but I added a quote from the series here. If you're a fan, you'll be able to spot it ;) In fact, I think it's pretty easy... also, no offense to anyone who still has teddy-bears in high school. I not only have teddy-bears, I have more animals LOL :P

And yes, I know most of you either know Landslide by The Dixie Chicks's or Glee's version, which are both country. And while I like those versions better, I don't think Massie would sing country... so I chose Stevie's original version. Also, if you're wondering what Massie's voice sounds like, search Glee's version of Chasing Pavements. You can leave it to your imagination, though. But I just love how this girl's voice sounds (I think her name's Marley), and I thought it'd fit Massie perfectly :)


	4. Say a Little Prayer for the Committee

**Soprano Committee's Headquarters**  
**Westchester, New York.**  
**October 4, 2011.**

"So today's the first practice," Massie announced, placing her hands on her hips. She was donning a royal purple Juicy Couture sweatsuit, and even had an embellished whistle to add effect. She eyed each of the girls, which were acting as if they were part of the military, standing up straight and looking ahead in a stoic manner. "And I expect you to give me everything you've got. I put my reputation on the line, and I hope that you didn't make me do that for nothing. Is that understood?"

"Madame, yes, madame!" the committee answered in unison.

"And it's Massie for you," the brunette muttered, glaring at the trio in front of them. "Madame makes me sound old..."

"Massie, yes, Massie!" they answered.

Massie had to crack a smile. They did turn out to be jesters. But not in the mean way that the rest of the school addressed them as.

"Line up and show me what you've got!" Massie ordered.

The girls instantly formed a triangle position. Kristen was in the middle, and Dylan and Nikki were two steps behind her, each on one side.

"Start!" Massie exclaimed, sitting back on her chair.

The Soprano Committee took in a deep breath and opened their mouths to sing, but Massie stopped them.

Massie blew her whistle. "Hold on"·

The Soprano Committee looked confused.

"I can smell insecurity from here!" Massie explained, standing up. She sized up each of the girls. "Dylan."

"Yes?" the redhead asked, standing up straighter.

"True or false," Massie began. She pursed her lips. "Do singers have to deliver a feeling to their audience when they perform?"

"Uh..." the redhead murmured. She glanced at her friends desperately.

Kristen leaned closer to her, whispering, "Yes."

"Yes," Dylan instantly answered, louder.

"And how do you think that you're going to be able to deliver that feeling, without having any confidence in your voices?" Massie interrogated. "Without confidence, your voices will sound monotone. And I don't mean monotone as of not having a melody. Monotone as of sounding empty. And you don't want your voice to sound empty. You want it to burst with emotions! We don't want Lana del Rey, girls. We want Barbra Streisand."

The girls nodded.

"Because you don't have confidence, you'll have to run three laps around the school's benches in the backyard," Massie told them.

Kristen didn't seem to mind, but Dylan grimaced.

Nikki frowned. "Hold on." Kristen and Dylan tried to warn their friend, but the dark-eyed girl continued. "What does running around have to do with confidence and our voices?"

Massie stepped closer to the girl. "That way, you'll know that, unless you don't deliver a feeling to me, you'll have to do five laps next time. For questioning the teacher, Nikki, you'll do four."

Nikki remained silent, though it seemed as if she wanted to snap back.

"Now, go!" Massie told them. The four girls stepped out of the music classroom, which was lent to them on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. They headed to the back of the school, which was a nice yard with benches in the middle. Massie blew her whistle, and the girls began to jog.

As they did, she sat down and opened her carry-on laptop. While it loaded, she checked her phone.

_How's it going? _it was from Kori. To her surprise, the girls had told Massie that they wouldn't judge until they heard the Soprano Committee perform in the Voice-a-thons. If they did as terribly as the Beat Freaks assured they did the year before, they implied Massie would be out.

Massie glanced at the girls, who were running orderly. Nikki wasn't sending death glares her way, which was a good sign.

_It's going fine!_ Massie responded.

She opened up a file in her laptop, which had a recording of the girls' performance the year before thanks to a file Kristen gave her. Clicking it open, she put on her earbuds and pressed play. The girls began singing, and Massie saw why they were so terrible. It was Say a Little Prayer by Aretha Franklin, and while they performed, they fumbled in their girly steps, sung silently, and without any feeling... they didn't have confidence. And that was their main problem.

"How many laps Kristen?" Massie exclaimed, knowing she'd be the only truthful one.

"We're starting our second one!" the girl replied.

The yard was pretty large, so it was understandable.

Clicking another file open, she realized it was the Beat Freaks's performance. She pushed play. Her mouth nearly dropped open. It was their version of Bills, Bills, Bills... in _acapella._ And they were good. In the performance, Massie saw more than the five members, but having been introduced to all the other seniors, Massie figured they were probably from another grade, since she didn't recognize any. Massie couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when Derrick began to sing. Not only did he look good... but his voice, well, it made him look even more handsome than he was. Massie felt her cheeks burn as she continued inspecting him. He looked very nice performing.

"We're now on our third lap, Massie!" Kristen informed her.

Massie closed the file, fanning her face. She tried to forget all the positive things she'd thought about Derrick, replacing them with all his flaws. _Jerk, snob, bully..._ if it was a while back, she'd have way more. But after that video, she found herself out of flaws to describe Derrick. She narrowed her eyes. Could that be the beginning of an... attraction? _No!_ she sternly told herself. _He's a jerk! A _big _one!_ Massie took in a breath, shaking out those thoughts of how good his smirk looked when he was performing.

"Alright, girls, hurry!" Massie exclaimed. "I'll forgive you this time, Nikki. But next time, you'll do an extra lap!"

Nikki nodded, out of breath.

Massie inspected the girls. She already had them figured out. Kristen was the nice, preppy one. Dylan was the funny and clumsy one. And Nikki was the strong and snappy member.

When they finally finished, Massie led them to the headquarters.

"Alright, girls, so I already saw your performance and the Beat Freaks's," Massie informed them.

The girls looked at each other, uneasily.

"Nobody told me they were acapella, and that they were _good_ at it," Massie said, crossing her arms.

Kristen raised her hand.

"Yes?" Massie spoke up.

"Well, they're short in members now, so that might be an advantage," Kristen told her.

"How so?"

"Acapella sounds better with more members," Kristen explained. "They used to be twelve, but four were seniors, so they already graduated."

"I saw five in lunch, what about the other three?"

"I guess they were assorted into different lunch periods, because they usually walk around school in their idiotic herd," Nikki replied.

Massie nodded. "I see... now, about your performance."

The girls sucked in a breath.

"I'll tell you after you perform it to me here," Massie informed. "Start."

The girls positioned themselves in the triangle position.

"Do it well unless you want to run five laps," Massie threatened.

The girls nodded, and began to sing. To Massie's surprise, they didn't fumble in their steps, and their vocals were absolutely good. Not to top the Beat Freaks's performance, but still to leave a good impression in the judges. Dylan and Nikki made good back-up singers, and Kristen did a very good job as a lead singer. They were doing much better than in the Voice-a-thons.

Once they finished, they eagerly waited for Massie's response.

"Way better than your performance in the Voice-a-thons," Massie informed them. "Though, if we want to beat the Beat Freaks, it has to be better. We'll do three things: one, choose a more Voice-a-thon worthy song. Two, use Kristen's vocals more. You're a soprano, right? This song doesn't show off that skill too well. Now, the third thing we'll do... gain confidence."

* * *

**a/n:** So, if you want to sort of know what their performances might've sounded like, here's the list:

Bills, Bills, Bills-Glee's Warblers.

I Say a Little Prayer-Glee (though, Kristen's voice is more like Rachel's/Lea's Michele's. Dylan's is like Quinn's/Dianna Agron's, who is the lead singer in Glee's version of I Say a Little Prayer. And Nikki's is like Santana's/Naya Rivera's.)

Again, though, you can leave it to your imagination :) Also, the event leading to the Voice-a-thons will be quick, because the story won't end there. There will be another event, which is where Cam, Claire, and Alicia come in!


End file.
